


The Orphan

by quinnalinadingdong



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnalinadingdong/pseuds/quinnalinadingdong
Summary: Her head rests on the window, hitting against it when they go over bumps.Another home, another hell.She sighs as they pull into the driveway of a small one-story house, mentally and physically preparing herself for the pain she's about to go through.Clarke Griffin goes from foster home to foster home after her parents were murdered. Beaten down and broken she's not prepared for the love she finds at the Blake's home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm trying again with this whole fic thing because I suck at commitment and gave up on my last two. Let's hope I'll actually feel motivated enough to continue this one. 
> 
> *Also just a warning, there will be abuse and rape in this first chapter, I will always make sure to tell you when there is.*

She flinches when she hears the door slam open.

 

"Clarke! Get your worthless ass down here!"

 

She sighs and heads downstairs to help her foster "father". When she finally makes it down, he's already on the couch, bags filled with beer on the ground next to the door.

 

"If you hurry your ass up and put up my beer I'm gonna make you sleep outside again!" 

 

Life wasn't always like this. She used to be in a happy family, with a mother and a father who loved her.

 

***9 YEARS AGO***

 

_She hears the door open and almost bursts with excitement, she rushes to the door and throws herself on her father._

 

_"Daddy! Daddy!"_

 

_Her father chuckles_

 

_"Hey kiddo, where's your mother?"_

 

_She smiles_

 

_"I'm not telling you!"_

 

_The smile on her father's face fades into a frown._

 

_"Daddy, what's wrong?"_

 

_"Go upstairs and hide in your closet pumpkin, okay?"_

 

_"But Daddy-"_

 

_"Just do it, okay?"_

 

_She ran to her room and into her closet when she heard it, gunshots._

 

_Tears streaming down her face and nothing but fear coursing through her, she quickly sneaks out of her room and into her parents. She rushes to their bedside table and finds her mothers phone. She attempts to remember the numbers her parents always told her to call in an emergency. She hears footsteps coming up the stairs and runs into their closet with the phone. She finally remembers the numbers and hurridly types the numbers 911. Hiding under a pile of laundry she waits as the phone rings._

 

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

 

_"H-hello? M-miss you h-h-have to h-help me."_

 

_The operator's tone changed when she realized she was talking to a child._

 

_"Hi sweetheart, just tell me the problem."_

 

_"I'm hiding in my mommy and daddy's closet and there's someone here, I heard gunshots."_

 

_"Okay, do you know your address?"_

 

_"Um, n-no I don't th-think so."_

 

_" It's okay, just breath and help will be on the way."_

 

_"Ma'am, p-please hurry, my m-mommy and daddy are d-downstairs and I think th-they might be hurt."_

 

_"You're okay, just stay on the line with me, are you hidden?"_

 

_"Y-yes, I-I'm in their closet under a p-pile of l-laundry."_

 

_"Okay, that's good, stay there, okay?"_

 

_"O-okay."_

 

_"What's your name, sweety?"  
_

 

_"C-Clarke"_

 

_The door to the closet opens and she screams._

 

_"Are you okay? Clarke?"_

 

***BACK TO PRESENT***

 

That was the last time she saw her parents. They were shot and killed and she barely made it either. She was shot in the stomach and would've bled out if the police hadn't come. 

 

"Clarke! Hurry up!"

 

She grabs the bags of beer and puts them in the fridge, grabbing one and taking it to him.

 

"Finally, now get out of the way, I'm tryna watch TV here!"

 

He smacks her ass as she walks away. She almost believes she'll make it back to her room until...

 

"Oh, and princess"

 

She sighs, hating his nickname for her.

 

"Yes, Cage?"

 

"That's daddy to you."

 

He looks at her expectantly and she sighs.

 

"Yes, daddy?"

 

She cringes as she says it, hating the use of the nickname she used to use for her actual father.

 

"Come give me a kiss."

 

She walks up to him, trying not to gag at his beer-stained teeth and disgusting breath and gives him a quick kiss. He grabs her chin as she pulls away and forces her to look into his eyes.

 

"Don't ever get an attitude with me again, you understand?"

 

She nods her head and when he lets go rushes to the stairs, rubbing where he touched her chin, knowing there'd be marks in the morning.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning she wakes up early and goes into the kitchen to cook some breakfast when a car pulled up. Confusion etched on her face she realizes it's a DHS worker. She rushes to grab all her things, knowing the drill. Every couple of months she moves houses. Glad to finally get out of this hell hole she prepares for the next.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Her head rests on the window, hitting against it when they go over bumps. Another home, another hell. She sighs as they pull into the driveway of a small one-story house, mentally and physically preparing herself for the pain she's about to go through.

 

She heads inside and sighs. A woman with dark circles under her eyes and a smile that isn't quite convincing enough approaches her.

 

"Hi, I'm Aurora, but you can call me mom, and I'm gonna be your foster mother. I have two other children, Octavia and Bellamy. They're at school currently but they'll be home soon."

 

Aurora shows her to her room and she takes her small box of things and places them around the room, this isn't terrible, too bad she'll have to leave in a couple of months.

 

After a while, I decide to head downstairs and I find a picture of her and her kids, a girl around 6, and a boy around 8 or 9. I'm looking at the picture when I hear a car pull up, I assume it's Aurora with her kids but then I hear Aurora humming in the kitchen. I'm confused until the front door opens and two very attractive teens walk in wearing a school uniform. I realize the picture I was looking at must've been older and these were her kids. They finally notice me and the female gets an excited look.

 

"You must be Clarke! I'm Octavia!"

 

Octavia is smiling so hard I fear she's gonna break her face. I do my best attempt at a smile and give a tiny wave. I look at the other kid and my heart starts beating so hard I swear I can feel it through my shirt. He has golden skin and shaggy black hair, freckles that scatter his face like stars and eyes that I could stare in forever, he has broad shoulders and large muscles. My cheeks heat up and I look at my feet when I realize I was staring.

 

"Get a good look, princess?"

 

My face turns red at the nickname.

 

"Don't call me princess!"

 

I say with an anger I didn't know I had in me. I rush upstairs to my room, my face red with anger and embarrassment. This family would take a long time to get used to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're going to be spoiled with these first couple of chapters, I'm trying to get a bunch out now because next week I'm gonna be gone for two weeks so I'm preparing for then, anyways, hope you like this chapter!
> 
> *There will be rape and abuse in this chapter, also violence!*

I'm laying down on my bed when I hear a tap at my door.

 

"Come in."

 

The door slowly opens to reveal Octavia. 

 

"Hey, my mom told me to tell you dinner is ready if you want some."

 

I give my best attempt at a smile hoping she'd accept just that, but I'm not that lucky, she looks at me like she's expecting a response. 

 

"Okay cool, I'll be down in a little bit."

 

She smiles and walks out, closing the door behind her thankfully. I look at the mirror that was already in my room and notice faint marks on my chin, I sigh knowing they must've seen them. I grab my makeup bag and do my best to conceal it. I put on a little mascara to look at least somewhat presentable, pull a hoodie over my head and head downstairs. When I make it down they're all seated at the table, A family dinner, just great. I sit down awkwardly as they all stare at me. Aurora finally decides to break the silence.

 

"Glad you could make it, how about a prayer?"

 

I put on a fake smile, of course this family is religious. I tune out most of the prayer until I hear my name.

 

"-and please make sure Clarke finds comfort in our home. Amen."

 

I start to play with my food a little, used to barely eating anything I'm not even hungry. I end up eating some of the mashed potatoes then excusing myself to go upstairs. I'm almost to my room when I hear Bellamy's not so quiet whispering.

 

"Why is she here. I thought we were finished with fostering kids."

 

"She's a good kid, Bell, we just need to make her feel welcome."

 

"She has been completely ignoring us this whole time, why do we have to make her feel welcome?!"

 

Of course, I head to my room and pack my bag, I'm too old to be treated like a baby, I'm done with foster care. I grab as much of my stuff as I can carry and head to my window. I look out it and hope for the best. I stick my legs out while holding on to the edge, lowering myself as low as I can go and realize I'm gonna have to drop. I brace myself and let go, landing in a crouched position, a pain shoots through my ankle. Powering through I stand up and start to run. Not knowing where I'm going I hope for the best. 

 

* * *

 

 

Bellamy's POV

 

After arguing with my mom for a little while I start to feel bad. She freaked out a little when I called her princess so maybe I should go apologize. I head upstairs and knock on her door. No response, I knock again then roll my eyes thinking she's ignoring me. I open the door prepared to say something sarcastic. I look in and she isn't there. I feel a chill and notice her window is open. She ran away, are you kidding me.

 

"Mom, you might wanna come see this!"

 

My mom slowly comes up the stairs and Octavia comes out of her room looking confused. They look in her room and immediately a look of sadness goes across my mom's face. I feel a tinge of guilt at the look on her face, no one makes my mom feel sad. Anger takes over and I rush downstairs. Opening the door, Octavia trailing behind me, I get in my car. Octavia enters the passenger seat and before my mom can protest, I'm out of the driveway.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke's POV

 

I made it out of the neighborhood and now I'm walking around some restaurants. I pass by a 711 and feel inside my pockets for some money, I don't find anything so I sigh, put on my best "I'm innocent" face, and take off my hoodie hoping the person at the counter is a male. Adjusting my cleavage so it's more visible before walking in, I push open the door and relief rushes over me when I see a male clerk at the counter. I grab a monster and walk to the counter. The clerk already staring at my boobs scans the monster. 

 

"2.99 please."

 

He says with a rough voice. I pat my pockets, acting like I'm looking for money. I give a disappointed look hoping he falls for it.

 

"Oh shoot, I think I left my money at home!"

 

I grab the monster and start to walk back to the drinks section when I hear him.

 

"It's okay, I'll pay for it."

 

A smile spreads on my face and I turn around heading back to the counter.

 

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

 

I say innocently.

 

"Of course, you can just pay me back."

 

Sure I will. I wink at him as I walk out, feeling his eyes on my back. I make one dramatic look over my shoulder before I walk out of the store. Opening my bag and taking out the cigarettes I stole from Cage, I walk out behind the 711 and put one in my mouth, lighting it and feeling the warmness of it travel down my body. I let myself fall down against the wall and put away the pack. I flinch when I hear the door next to me open and the middle-aged man walks out. A tinge of fear goes through my body when I see the look he gives me. Hunger on his face but not hunger for food, hunger for me.

 

"Hi baby, miss me already?"

 

He says and I flinch at the harshness in his voice. He walks closer to me and I stand up. He traps me against the wall and I realize he's going to rape me. I grab my pocket knife that I keep attached to my jeans but he sees it and hits it out of my hands. 

 

"You gonna fight me, huh? that's okay, I like them feisty."

 

I close my eyes and think of happy things, hoping to get it over with quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke's POV

 

I wake up behind the 711, confused for a second before I remember what happened, tears dare to spill and I hold them in for fear that I won't be able to stop once I've started crying. I pull my hoodie back on and stand up. Pain shoots through my ankle and my head. Remembering hurting my ankle from jumping out of the house I sigh. I must've hit my head against the wall or something. I limp out from behind the 711 and grab my monster from my bag. I open it and chug it, hoping it will help with the pain in my head. I'm about to leave when I remember my knife. I rush as quickly as I can to the back and grab it, hoping no one saw me. I start to walk away from the 711 when I see a car parked in the parking lot, a car that looks familiar. I search my head for the car and remember it in the Blake's driveway, finally noticing the person in the passenger side of the car I rush to it. I open the door and get in. Octavia turns to look at me and gets a surprised look.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"I went out for a monster."

 

I show her my monster and hope she accepts the excuse. She doesn't seem convinced but turns away anyways. I sigh in relief and close my eyes, hoping I don't start to cry.

 

* * *

 

  

Bellamy's POV

 

I ask the clerk about Clarke and if he's seen her and sigh when he shakes his head, I want to find her for my mom. I walk out of the 711 and walk to where I parked. I freeze when I see who's in the back. I open the door and say the first thing on my mind.

 

"What the hell are you doing here?"

 

She flinches and I feel bad for the toned I used but she answers anyways.

 

"I just went to get a monster, now can we just go home."

 

It's then that I notice what looks like tears in her eyes.

 

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry."

 

She sighs and closes her eyes.

 

"Yeah I'm fine, I just have bad allergies."

 

Not completely accepting the excuse I press on.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, I'm fine!"

 

She snaps, making me flinch a little. I get in the car and slam the door, not happy at her for leaving without telling anyone then acting like it's no big deal. I drive home and when we pull into the driveway she immediately gets out and heads inside without saying anything. I go inside and sigh when I realize she's already upstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke's POV

 

I make it to my room just before the tears start spilling. I'm hoping that I won't have to ever tell anyone about what happened today. I cry not because I'm sad or angry, but because I'm embarrassed. After dealing with Finn I realized fighting only makes it worse. I wipe my tears and hope no one is in the bathroom so I can brush my teeth and wash my face.

 

* * *

 

 

Bellamy's POV

 

I'm brushing my teeth when I hear footsteps behind me. I look in the mirror and see Clarke with a tear-stained face.

 

"You okay?"

 

I ask, hoping she'll actually talk to me this time. She looks at me through the mirror and sighs.

 

"Yeah, just tired."

 

I look down, realizing she isn't gonna talk to me. Just then I remember why I was going to her room in the first place. I look back at the sink as I say my apology.

 

"Hey, I wanted to apologize about how I acted earlier today when we first met, I realize making a comment about you looking at me isn't the smartest first impression."

 

"I'm sorry too, I freaked out over nothing, that nickname just brings back bad memories."

 

I look up at her and take her in. Even with mascara smeared over her face, she's beautiful. She has golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes and even with a hoodie on I can see her curves. I look back up at her face and cringe when I realize she saw me looking.

 

"Like what you see?"

 

She smirks, clearly proud of herself, and I look down, hoping to hide my face which I can feel going red. I clear my throat and awkwardly excuse myself. When I make it back to my room I close my door and sigh, that girl will be the death of me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter two, please keep leaving comments, they're very helpful, love you all! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it and I love y'all <3 *There are mentions of rape and abuse in this chapter*

**Clarke's POV**

 

_"Clarke, help, please come help!"_

 

_I gasp at the voice, knowing it all too well._

 

_"Dad?"_

 

_"Clarke, honey hurry!"_

 

_"Mom? Where are you guys! Mom, Dad! Guys!"_

 

I wake up sweating like crazy. I was a fool to think that I could sleep peacefully. I look out the window to see that it's still dark so I sneak downstairs to grab a glass of water. I make it down the stairs without making too much noise. I grab a cup and cringe when I close the cupboard with a bang, I'm about to fill my cup in the sink when I hear a noise behind me. I look back and see a frozen Bellamy staring at me.

 

"Bellamy, you okay?"

 

At that, he seems to snap out of it. Well, that was weird. I fill up my cup and head up the stairs, eager to get out of that awkward situation. When I make it upstairs I set my cup on my nightstand and turn the lights off. I pray that some good dreams will actually come to me as I drift off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Bellamy's POV**

 

After laying awake for hours I hear a slam downstairs. Deciding to investigate I head down. When I make it down I freeze noticing Clarke in shorts and a tank top. Caught by surprise I can't help but stare. She says something and I snap out of it, looking down. She heads upstairs and I mentally punch myself for staring. She must think I'm such a creep. I head upstairs and lay in bed, thinking of what I'm going to do. Frustrated I close my eyes, hoping sleep will take over.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Clarke's POV**

 

I wake up again, this time from the light shining in my room. Thankful for at least the slightest bit of sleep, I remember last night. Bellamy acted so weird, maybe it was just a dream. I change into jeans and a t-shirt and head downstairs. I grab an apple and sit on the couch, fascinated by whatever's on the TV. Aurora walks in and sits down next to me. Grabbing the remote she turns down the TV to where you can barely hear it. Obviously, she wants to talk about something.

 

"So you're gonna be starting school soon, some uniforms are coming in for you. I hope it's okay that we do a Catholic school, it's so much better for Octavia and Bellamy. Bellamy and Octavia are there with athletic scholarships, so it's gonna be hard to get you in, are there any sports you excel in, or school subjects?"

 

"I've had a 4.0 GPA my whole life and I run."

 

"Oh, that's great! you're gonna have to start out at a public school until we can get you applied for some scholarships, so I apologize."

 

"It's cool, I've dealt with worse."

 

"Sounds good! So you'll start out at Mount Weather High School tomorrow and we'll get you applied at Ark Academy!"

 

I give her a smile and she squeezes my shoulder. I sigh knowing school is the last place I wanna be. It'll be nice to start running again though, at my last house the only running I did was running to my room before Cage got home. I hear footsteps come from the stairs and look that way, seeing Octavia with car keys in her hands gleaming. Bellamy trails not too far behind her wit ha not so happy look on his face.

 

"Hey, Clarke! Bellamy's gonna take me driving since my test is coming up soon, wanna come with?"

 

"Sure, might be nice to get out of the house."

 

I regret it as soon as I say it, remembering running away last night. Flashbacks of last night flash through my mind as I realize what I let that man do. As I remember all that happened. I sigh wishing it was just an awful dream but knowing better than to hope that something actually good would happen to me. Realizing I was just standing there, I look up to see Octavia and Bellamy staring at me with confused looks so I start to walk out the door, hoping they would follow. As I had hoped they would, they followed me right out. Getting into the backseat of the car, shutting the door and buckling my seatbelt as Octavia goes through the motions. I realize I should've said no to coming after Octavia almost hit four mailboxes and slammed on her brakes at every stop. Luckily I make it home alive and walk inside on the verge of barfing. When I get upstairs I realize I'm not just on the verge of barfing and I rush to the bathroom before I throw up. Fear strikes me as I can tell I'm not sick and think about why else I would be throwing up. I slowly walk out of the bathroom my vision going blurry when Bellamy comes upstairs.

 

"Clarke are you okay?"

 

I hear him ask before I pass out, the last thought on my mind being, am I pregnant?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys liked that, I'm gonna be leaving on Saturday and I won't have my laptop with me so I may do one more chapter before I leave and I'll be gone for two weeks so I apologize! Also, I know this chapter is kinda short, but what?! Is Clarke pregnant?! And if so who is the dad?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! This is gonna be my last chapter for two weeks since I'll be gone, but when I get back I'll make sure to start on a new chapter right away!
> 
> *This fic has abuse and rape in it*

**Clarke's POV**

 

 

I wake up in a room that sends shivers down my spine. Already sensing that I'm in the hospital I sit up quickly and I feel a flash of pain in my head. My hand rushes up to rub it and I slowly lay back down sighing. The last time I was in the hospital was for months after I'd been shot. They made me stay at the hospital during recovery since I had no parents. I hear a knock and look to see Bellamy standing there looking concerned. 

 

 

"You okay?"

 

 

"Yeah, just didn't drink enough water."

 

 

He looks at me with a hint of disbelief but finally accepts it. I close my eyes to relax when I hear more footsteps. I open them and see a nurse with a huge smile on her face. 

 

 

"I thought I should tell you the good news!"

 

 

I look at her confused and she looks to Bellamy.

 

 

"I'm assuming you're the father?"

 

 

My heart stops, realizing what she just implied. 

 

 

"What do you mean father?"

 

 

Bellamy asks, confusion etched on his face.

 

 

"She's pregnant!"

 

 

The nurse looks happy, still not getting that Bellamy and I aren't together. I clear my throat and say in the plainest voice I can,

 

 

"We're not together, Miss."

 

 

The nurse pales and realizes her mistake.

 

 

"Oh, I apologize, well I better get going!"

 

 

The nurse hurries out the door, eager to get out of this awkward situation.

 

 

"You're pregnant?"

 

 

I shrug my shoulders and close my eyes, trying not to show how embarrassed I am. He probably thinks I'm some sort of whore, that I sleep around.

 

 

"Wanna talk about it?"

 

 

I look at him and we make eye contact and for a split second I'm tempted to tell him everything, but I look away and shake my head. He sighs and starts to head out the door when he turns around and looks at me.

 

 

"You hungry?"

 

 

As if on cue my stomach grumbles and we both burst out laughing, ignoring the pounding in my head.

 

* * *

 

 

**Bellamy's POV**

 

 

We pull in to the nearest McDonald's and order some cheap meals. We find a small table and sit down.

 

 

"So.. where's your mom?"

 

 

She asks, I sigh, not knowing the answer.

 

 

"I don't know, probably buying groceries or something, I don't think she knows you were in the hospital."

 

 

"Can we not tell her? Sorry, I don't want you keeping secrets from her, I just don't want her worrying."

 

 

I smile, looking down.

 

 

"Of course, it's not like I haven't kept something from her before. You sure you don't wanna talk about it though?"

 

 

She sighs and looks down.

 

 

"It was after I ran away, I went to 711 and didn't have money so I flirted with the cashier and he paid for my monster. I went out to the back of the 711 to smoke real quick and..."

 

 

She stops midsentence, looking on the verge of breaking down. I place my hand on her shoulder and she leans into it. Wiping her eyes, she sighs and puts on a fake smile.

 

 

"Anyways, I walked away and that's when I saw Octavia."

 

 

I cringe when I realize the cashier I'd talked to must've been the one who did it to her. Anger flows through me and I try to breathe to calm myself down, but I just get madder. No one should have to go through that. She seems to notice my anger and quickly adds.

 

 

"It wasn't like I was raped, I never said no, and I didn't fight."

 

 

She looked more defeated than ever, almost guilty. More anger flows through me because she blames herself. I scoot in next to her and hug her, she places her head on my shoulder and I feel tears soak my shirt. She makes no noises and we just sit there for a while, just me and her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it for two weeks, I hope this is long enough but I didn't have much time to write it. You finally get a cute little bellarke bonding moment, though it was over something tough, Bellamy definitely knows how to comfort someone. :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys liked that, I'm gonna try to keep these chapters long and on time. Feel free to hold me accountable if I suck at it. :)


End file.
